Chell (Xbox All-Stars Battle Royale)
Chell is the main protagonist in the Portal series. She appears in Xbox All-Stars Battle Royale as a playable character. Her in-game rival is Blinx. Biography TEST SUBJECT #1498 Making her appearance in Portal 1 on the Orange Box, Chell was rarely seen or even heard from in the game itself. Making her appearance in Portal 2 she is the main protagonist once again and is seen much more often in mirrors and through her own portals though she is still silent. Throughout both games Chell must overcome tests devised by GLaDOS, Portal 1's antagonist, using only a Portal Gun that all test subjects have been given for testing. THE LEGACY OF CHELL * Portal * Portal 2 Arcade Opening Having been expelled from the Enrichment Center, Chell explores the world along with her trusty Companion Cube to see what catastrophy has occured. Her Companion Cube tells her (though its in her head) that there is a great power in the distance that might allow her to figure out her past, or even undo the disasters that have taken place on the planet. Rivalry * Name: Blinx * Reason: Unknown * Connection: Unknown Ending TBA... Gameplay Chell has enough weapons to be a melee brawler or a ranged fighter. It all depends on the player's preferred style of play. Sentries, pellets and bombs are great for when opponents are far away or closing in. The funnel incapacites opponents nearby for a quick cube combo. Portals can be used both offensively and defensively and can lead to some hilarious results when using them to get kills. Platforms are there to help Chell make use of portals. * A Moves: **Weighted Companion Cube - A, A, A - Chell uses a Companion Cube to hit opponents (using the Portal Gun to wield it as a weapon). **Portal Gun - Left or Right, A - Chell opens up a portal forward with her Portal Gun. You can have up to 2 portals open at the same time. She can change portal's color (orange or blue) by pressing LB. **Portal Gun (Up) - Up, A - Chell opens up a portal upwards with her Portal Gun. **Portal Gun (Down) - Down, A - Chell opens up a portal on the ground with her Portal Gun. * X Moves: **Sentry Turret - X - Chell summons a Sentry Turret. Sentries are armed with dual machine guns as well as laser targeting for better accuracy. Lasts for 4 seconds unless destroyed. **Bomb - Left or Right, X - Chell launches a bomb that explodes upon impact. **Thermal Discouragement Beam - Up, X - Chell summons a beam emitter. It will always aim upwards. Lasts for 4 seconds. Stuns opponents for a brief period of time. **Weighted Pivot Cube - Down, X - Chell uses a Pivot Cube to smash opponents downward (using the Portal Gun to wield it as a weapon). Afterwards, the Pivot Cube will remain on the stage for 4 seconds and can be used (by picking it up with the Portal Gun) to redirect beam emitters so that it hits opponents on the ground. * B Moves: **High Energy Pellet Launcher - B - Chell summons a device that periodically launches energy pellets horizontally. **Propulsion Gel Slide - Left or Right, B - Chell coats her boots/feet with propulsion gel and goes for a slide. Afterwards, she experiences a speed boost for 4 seconds (the ground she slid on will also give the speed boost to other players). **Excursion Funnel - Up, B - Chell summons an Excursion Funnel Emitter. It will always aim upwards. Massively slows opponents down while moving them along the funnel. Lasts for 4 seconds. **Incinerator - Down, B - Chell briefly summons an incinerator. Burns opponents up to 3 times. Lasts for 2 seconds. Supers * Level 1 Super - Rocket Sentry: Chell summons a Rocket Sentry that fires a single rocket in a horizontal direction. The rocket will explode upon contact with an opponent, wall or platform. The rocket can be redirected with portals. * Level 2 Super - Animal King: Chell summons the Animal King Turret. The Animal King is armed with dual machine guns as well as laser targeting for better accuracy. The Animal King has a slow turning speed so it is crucial that Chell use portals in order to make it easier for the Animal King to kill opponents. Lasts for 5 seconds. * Level 3 Super - Moon Portal: Chell aims upwards at the night sky and then opens a portal in the Moon. After that, Chell opens a portal on the ground. A powerful vacuum is created, slowly dragging Chell's opponents towards the portal on the ground while they hopelessly try to hang onto anything in sight. Finally, they all give in and are sent flying into the depths of space. After this Super, all opponents are instantly killed. Quotes and Taunts Taunts * GLaDOS: Chell pulls out the GLaDOS in his potato form to mock the foe. * Hmm...?: Chell looks around the stage, thinking about what to do next as if this was a test and the foe isn't there. * Little Killing Machines: Chell holds out the container with the birds pecking at the glass. Quotes * Character Selection: * Item Pick-Up: * Pre-Match: * Successful KO: * Respawn: Animations Entrance * Portal In: Chell walks through a Portal and enters the stage. * Infinite Loop: Chell continues to fall through one portal upwards into one downwards until she closes both, landing on her feet. * Out of the Rabbit Hole: Chell jumps out of the portal on the ground, carrying her Companion Cube. Win * Portal Out: Chell opens a Portal and walks into it, turning her head towards the camera as the Portal closes. * CAKE!!!: Chell holds up cake to the camera. * Hard-Core: Chell holds a random Personality Core that winks at the camera. Lose * If using Portal Out: * If using CAKE!!!: * If using Hard-Core: Results Screen * Win: Chell stares into the distance, holding her Portal Gun on camera as her hair blows in the wind. * Lose: Chell looks down ,inspecting her Portal Gun as if it was broken. Costumes Portal 2 Chell Chell's outfit from the game Portal 2. Default. * Blue tanktop Portal 1 Chell Chell's outfit from the original Portal game; reach Rank 10 with Chell. * Orange suit Category:Xbox All-Stars Battle Royale Playable Characters Category:Characters